I Kind Of Miss Her
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Aww I loved this new chapter *-* Spoiler - do not read if you haven't read chapter 417 yet ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

This is what my mind was screaming during the latest chapter:3

Hope you like it :))

–-

Natsu woke up in that night feeling strangely cold. He was happy that he met Gildarts on his journey, he also was grateful for the company he gave him during the past days. But something during the night didn't feel right. Happy was still snoring soundly beside him, always keeping the little smile on his face while he was mumbling something about fish.

As quiet as possible, Natsu stood up and walked around the forest a little bit until he reached a lake and sat down, cross-legged. He was gazing at the stars, trying to find out what this rather cold and lonely feeling was which spread through him all of the sudden. He sure missed everyone, and also Igneel. And he would never deny that he missed her more than he thought he would but still... Those feelings had been present the very day he left so why would he feel all of this to such an incredible extend _now_?

He heard a rustling near him but he wouldn't turn around since he already caught the scent from the person who slowly approached him.

''What ya thinking about?''

Slowly, Natsu turned his head into his direction but he didn't answer, to insecure about what he would say and to unsure about those feelings.

''Is it a girl?''

A bit playfully Gildarts nudged his shoulder but didn't miss the blush on Natsu's face as he turned to look away from him.

''As if!''

Proudly, Gildarts pointed at his chest and grinned down at Natsu.

''Come on, if it's me you can tell.''

''S-Shut up.''

With a thud the elder man sat down beside Natsu and looked stupidly at him.

''So it is a girl! I bet it's this Lucy chick.''

''Wh-What?!''

Natsu looked taken back. He knew that Gildarts always kept an eye on him during the time he was back at the guild but still there was no way Gildarts could have possibly seen Natsu's struggle with himself whether he really felt for her like that way or not.

It's not that Natsu never knew that he had a better connection, a thicker bond with Lucy than with any other girl from the guild.

And here he was now, talking to his friend who he also saw as a father, about his teenager problems though he always thought he'd never get those.

With a sighed he looked away again.

''I left her.''

Gildarts look changed when he heard the hurt in Natsu's voice. The incredible pain and also the blame he put on himself as he went on.

''After I lost Igneel, I just left. I didn't even say a proper goodbye.''  
There was a slight change in Gildarts attitude after he heard about Natsu's loss but at the same time he knew better than talk to him about that since he knew Natsu's way of dealing with those kind of things.

''So you ran away.''

''No!''

Gildarts glared at him, Natsu shrinking back after he recognized that he had screamed at him.

''I want to protect them.''

With yet another blush he turned his head away again.

''I want to protect _her_.''

There was another pause again. With a shaking breath he continued, Gildarts listening to him all the time with a serious expression on his face. Natsu sure grew up.

''But I don't know if she will forgive me.''

The Dragon-Slayer startled slightly when he felt Gildarts hand rest on his head. After less than a second though he got used to the warm and tender touch.

''You've grown.''

Natsu's lips twitched up a bit after he said those words, feeling kind of proud that he recognized his change not only from his appearance but also from his mental state.

''And she will forgive you.''  
''What makes you so sure?''

''If she loves you as much as you love her than there will be nothing to doubt that.''

Though Natsu knew exactly what Gildarts was implying here he didn't went further up with it and just leaned into his touch. He was so happy that he was able to talk with him about this. Now his fear about coming back slightly subsided but he still felt uneasy.

Anyway, he would continue his journey until he was back, strong enough to protect them all. And after that he would never leave again, no matter what.

–-

Okay, I know. Kind of OOC but hey, this is my interpretation so xD

I really think though that they talked bout Lucy in that panel.

Hope you liked it ^^

I'm so excited about next weeks chapter :3


End file.
